You Like Him
by asinnamonroll
Summary: Ketsu can tell Sabine has a crush, even if Sabine herself doesn't quite realize it yet Written for Sabezra Week p Oneshot
"You like him." Sabine frowned in confusion at Ketsu's sudden offhand comment,

"Uh, who?"

"Ezra, you like him."

"Well yeah, he's my friend." Ketsu shook her head slightly, lips turning upward to form a smug smile.

"That's not what I meant, you like him." It took a moment for Sabine to realize just what Ketsu was implying but she found herself wishing she had her helmet once she did, since her cheeks had turned a burning red.

"I…what…no, we're just friends, I mean he has a crush, but I…I don't." Her denial earned a disbelieving eyebrow raise,

"I've seen you deal with people who have unreciprocated crushes before, and it was not by spending time with them or spending hours telling me all about them. Whether you know it or not you like him at least a little bit." Sabine opened her mouth to protest, but the words died her tongue as she considered what Ketsu had said.

Even though she'd been younger then all the other cadets at the Academy, it hadn't stopped several of them from trying to pursue her. She was pretty sure some of them had just been after her because she was House Vizsla, but whatever their reason they had all been shot down ruthlessly.

With Ezra it was different though, she'd been annoyed by his flirting at first, or rather she'd just been annoyed by him in general; but as she'd gotten to know him she'd found it didn't really bother her that much most of the time, she actually found it kind of amusing. And now that she thought about it, he was on her mind a lot, and he was pretty cute, and…no, no! She wasn't not going to go down that train of thought, she wouldn't.

"Look, even if you are right, and I'm not saying you are, I'm busy with the rebellion. There is no time for romance in my life." It would have been easier for her to have convection in her own words if it wasn't for the smug smile that graced Ketsu's face, the older girl had always been good at getting under her skin.

"That sounds an awful lot like an excuse to me. What are you so afraid of?"

"I…." I'm not afraid, that's what she wanted to say, but it would be nothing but a lie if she did. As a child Sabine had watched as her parents relationship slowly fell apart until finally they had split up, as she'd gotten older she learned that not all relationships were like that, Kanan and Hera's certainly wasn't; still it had left an impression on her that never really went away. "What if things don't work out? What if we get together but then we break up and end up hating each other?"

"And what if things do work out?" Ketsu shot back, "What if you have a happy and wonderful relationship?" You'll never know unless you take a chance, besides, from what you've told me I don't think Ezra's the type of person who'd hate you because of a breakup."

Sabine took a deep breath, as much as she hated to admit it, Ketsu was right. While there were so many what if's involved with the idea of telling Ezra her feelings, they'd never be any but that if she didn't take a chance.

"Okay, okay, I can do that. I can take a chance and tell him I like him. How exactly do I do that?"

"Grab his ass."

"What." Sabine's mouth dropped open and she stared at Ketsu in slight horror for a moment, she was joking right?

"I'm kidding," Ketsu assured her, " Don't do that. Not yet anyway. Just tell him the truth, it's as simple as that."

"I hardly call that simple." Sabine muttered under her breathe; it was strange, she'd fought Imperials, faced Inquisitors and regularly handled explosive materials, and yet it was the idea of telling a boy she liked him that scared her the most.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Ketsu offered and a for a moment Sabine almost considered it before coming to her senses,

"No, I need to do it. I'm going to do it."

"Well, go do it." Ketsu shoved her forward slightly, "Make me proud little sister." Taking a deep breath, Sabine took a step forward in the direction she knew Ezra to have gone, only to pause at the sound of her name,

"Hey Sabine, one last thing." Glancing back at her friend she raised a wary eyebrow,

"What?"

"When you do get to ass grabbing, I want to hear all about it."


End file.
